


Read the Signs

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read the Signs

Title: Read the Signs  
Rating: G  
Pairing/Characters: Robin, Strawhats  
Word Count(if applicable): 187  
Prompt: “Signs”

Nico Robin had always considered herself an intelligent person and one particularly adept at reading. People, words, situations. They all lay themselves open to her reasoning. Very rarely did a sequence of events unfold in a way that she did not anticipate. It was not until her encounters with the Strawhat Pirates did she meet a group that so regularly managed to surprise her.

She should have known that they would not abandon her when she left them. That they would keep following her until they knew the truth behind her actions. When Longnose-kun, Cook-san, and even Cyborg-san tried to convince her to leave the train, she should have known that they would not simply accept her no as an answer. Really, the extent they were willing to go to in the end should not have surprised her.

After all she had done to discourage them, she should have understood the signs that this group of people would not give up. She had never been so grateful to be wrong in her life.


End file.
